Power consumption from integrated circuits using electronic devices includes two types of power: (i) dynamic power consumption; and (ii) and static, i.e., leakage, power consumption. Dynamic power consumption is the power required to operate (i.e., switch) a device; whereas, static power consumption refers to the power consumed by the device when it is not operating. As the dimensions in a technology decrease, the static power of devices increases, and as a result, the overall power consumption also increases. Thus, in fabrication processes, it is important to estimate the power of integrated circuits.
Current power estimations of integrated circuits are based on worst case scenarios. More specifically, use of worst case scenarios assume worst case system operating conditions for all products, e.g., integrated circuits. However, power is different for slower products and faster products. For example, in selective voltage binning (SVB) systems, a lower operating voltage is required for faster parts and a higher operating voltage is required for slower parts, and the power is determined based on the operating voltage of the products. As a result, system power estimations do not accurately reflect the power of all of the products because the products operate at different voltages. For SVB and non-SVB systems, ENERGY STAR® requires an accurate overall power estimation. More specifically, ENERGY STAR® input requires an “average” power estimation or “expected power” estimation. (ENERGY STAR is a registered trademark of the United States Environmental Protection Agency). However, current power estimations are not capable of providing accurate average system power estimations.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.